


seven minutes in heaven

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, dorks being dorks, this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven minutes in heaven unfolds in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I had gotten a few weeks ago. I’ve been meaning to finish it, but I’ve just been so busy. Hope it isn’t complete crap.

“Senpai it’s your turn!”

Rise was practically bouncing in place as she pointed at the bottle on the floor. They were all gathered in a circle, and somehow they’d been dragged into playing seven minutes in heaven. It was Rise’s birthday, so the group had to begrudgingly give into whatever she wished.

Most everyone had been fine with the idea. It seemed like Yukiko and Chie had liked it the most so far given how they had emerged from the closet with flushed cheeks and not looking as composed as they had been when they first went inside.

The one who seemed the  _most_  nervous was Yosuke.

Souji raised a brow while leaning over to spin the bottle.

Sure he’d be fine being stuck in a closet with anyone here. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t close to everyone in their own way. He would say that he wouldn’t really do anything with anyone unless it was well...

The bottle landed on Yosuke.

Souji suddenly felt like fate was either mocking him or forcing him into the one thing he’d been pining for since last year.

Yosuke on the other hand, well he instantly started his nervous chuckle that he only emitted whenever he had to do something he wasn’t really sure about. Still the way he blushed and slowly stood up to head to the closet didn’t go unnoticed by Souji.

“You’ve got seven minutes to do whatever you want. Make me proud.” Chie smirked, practically snorting, but Yukiko had beat her to it. The sound of her giggling fit was mostly silenced once the door closed.

Yosuke sat on a pile of towels, tugging some at the fray of his jeans as he tried to look at Souji in the darkness. “Sooo...we don’t really have to do anything right partner?”

Souji could sense the slight waver in Yosuke’s voice. “Of course not.”

There was a slight sigh of relief from Yosuke after that.

Truthfully, it wasn’t the idea of kissing Souji that had Yosuke so nervous. It was the idea of just how out of hand it might get. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it before. In this day and age it wasn’t weird to have those kind of thoughts and explore things and..fuck he was in  _deep_.

“So uh..did you wanna do anything after the party’s over?” Small talk was good. It was always a good way to divert Souji’s attention.

“You could come over if you want. I was going to make dinner tonight.”

Yosuke perked up a little, slowly able to see the outline of Souji coming into sight amidst the darkness. “Oh yeah? Anything new?”

“Mmm yeah..I got a few new recipes from this book I bought the other day.”

Yosuke shifted forward as if to show interest. Just as he did he felt his knee nudge against Souji’s. It was an innocent mistake, until he felt Souji’s hand run onto his knee.

“Everything okay?” Yosuke questioned at how Souji had touched him. This wasn’t something that happened in the usual realm of small talk.

Souji hummed lightly. “Hm? Yeah.”

“You sure? That’s  _me_  you’re grabbing you know.”

“I know.”

Yosuke went unusually quiet for a second before Souji finally started in on his suggestion.

"Lets say hypothetically that I wanted to try something else out while we’re in here.”

“Well uh..I guess I’d say hypothetically that it would depend on what it would be.” Yosuke felt his heart beat pick up dramatically

Souji shifted closer, his hand running down against Yosuke’s leg and to his thigh now.

“What if I hypothetically wanted to try kissing you? Just because we’re in here and no one would really know it happened.”

“Uh I...S-Souji..” Yosuke swallowed thickly while trying to lean back, only to end up against what felt like a bookshelf. Souji’s hand slid up against his thigh to grasp at his hip. “...H-Hypothetically I guess it’d be okay if it was just between us, and it never ever left this closet cause that’d be really..it’d be really...” Yosuke lost his train of thought, his words trailing off in uneasy breaths as he could barely make out Souji’s eyes now. He felt a low chuckle near the front of his face, and the sound disappeared only to be replaced with a warmth on his lips.

Yosuke inhaled slightly, quickly losing focus on the means of panicking in place of closing his eyes and falling into complete darkness. His hands instinctively reached forward, touching what felt to be Souji’s shoulders before grasping onto him. Yosuke pressed forward, feeling how Souji quite skillfully parted his lips to lightly flick his tongue over his lips. It made Yosuke shudder and grasp onto him harder.

Souji’s hand boldly pressed up against Yosuke’s shirt, pushing against the fabric to feel at the other’s skin. His lips curved into a slight smirk in the kiss, moving forward more to have Yosuke spreading his lips to close the distance between them as much as humanly possible. The bookshelf creaked somewhat from the weight, but it didn’t deter either of them from how wrapped up they were in one another.

“Why am I not surprised that you’re amazing at this..” Yosuke mumbled in the short moment they had briefly pulled apart to breathe.

Souji ran his hand along Yosuke’s side and down to his hip again to grasp and drag the other away from the bookshelf to straddle his own hips and sit on his lap. He chuckled lightly from feeling how Yosuke was slightly hard. Souji could picture how red the other’s face must’ve been in that moment, and it made him want to kiss him yet again.

“Is it comforting that I’m using my best moves cause I’m doing this with you?”

“D-Dude don’t say things like that..”

“But it’s true..”

Yosuke felt Souji’s hand snake up into his hair before drawing him in for another kiss. Their lips brushed at first as if to ensure they didn’t miss, but then Yosuke felt Souji press a firm and then open-mouthed kiss over his lips and he immediately reciprocated every kiss and touch. 

They could’ve been making out for over a year now. Bros didn’t do that though, but Yosuke felt like he could make an exception for Souji since..Souji had always been an exception for everything.

At feeling Souji’s hands cupping his ass and dragging him in to press their hips together, Yosuke let out an unrestrained moan into their kisses that grew deeper still. It was just as he was going to mutter to Souji just how much and how long he had secretly  _wanted_  this that there was a loud knock on the door.

“Hey you guys, it’s been seven minutes!”

“I told you they’d do it-”

“No you  _didn’t_ -”

The already muffled sounds of Chie and Rise were drowned out by the impending panic and doom Yosuke suddenly felt. Well he was caught between a lethal panic and wanting to murder the other participants of the party for disrupting them.

“Uhh-oh crap-fuck what do we..” Yosuke mumbled while trying to decide how to even proceed. He found it difficult to do so with the aching hard-on he now had.

“I’ve got an idea.”

Both thankful and mildly horrified at Souji’s idea, Yosuke found himself stuck in a piggy back ride from hell a few minutes later.

“Uh...well I can’t imagine what you guys were doing in there like that.” Chie scratched her head while seeing Souji holding up Yosuke around his shoulders.

Yosuke felt the horrible memories of the school trip and the King’s Game flash through his mind in that moment. His erection was definitely gone now, only to be replaced by humiliation.

Somehow Souji still remained as cool as ever through it all though.

“Ooooh this makes me wanna play the King’s Game again!” Rise bounded off to more than likely search for a set of chopsticks.

It was only after Yosuke was set back down on the couch that he felt his phone vibrate. Souji had sent him a text.

From: Partner

_We can continue later. Or maybe sooner rather than later depending on how this game goes.. ;)_

Yosuke openly facepalmed.


End file.
